Playtime in the Park
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: On a peaceful spring day, Mickey and Minnie have some fun frolicking in the park together. What could be more enjoyable than a spring frolick with somebody you truly love? Fluff fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Welcome to my 25th story (24 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom Hearts fics). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my thoughts of ages and other info. This is a cute little story I got the idea for and couldn't resist to do. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Happy Birthday, chlstarr! :D

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

PLAYTIME IN THE PARK

He was in for it. He knew it. Mickey Mouse knew he was going to get it. He could tell as he wondered cautiously around the trees in the park, trying not to get caught. He slowly moved around another tree trunk, checking around it before he advanced. Nothing. Nobody. He slowly crept forward, trying not to make any sounds. He was glad that it was spring and not fall, otherwise his shoes would be crunching down on the leaves, and that would make things more difficult.

"Where are you..." he wondered quietly to himself.

Checking around another tree, and finding nobody there, he moved forward. Being a mouse, his sensitive hearing could pick up sounds normal hearing couldn't otherwise, which gave him a major advantage in his current situation. At the faint crack of a branch snapping nearby, Mickey quickly looked in the direction of the sound. A smirk came to his face, then he raced in that direction, but didn't find anybody there. Had he been duped? He reasoned he had been. A trick to throw him off the trail, to give the person after him some more time.

He was the prey, and he was looking for the predator before the predator found him.

Growling softly, Mickey turned back in the direction he had been going earlier, keeping his eyes open for his tracker. He knew this tracker very well. He knew how good she was.

The said tracker remained still, hiding in a bush nearby as she watched her prey wander about, looking for her. She snickered. She had him right where she wanted him. But she couldn't make her move just yet. No. She had to wait until he was a little closer before she could do anything. If she made her move now, it would be an even match. Though both were equally matched and had done this plenty of times before, she had fun doing this. Whichever way the rules were, she loved this game.

Mickey snuck around another tree, keeping a watchful eye around him. He paused for a moment, scratching the top of his head as he tried to ponder his tracker's whereabouts. She was near; he could feel her. She had the exact same sensitive hearing as him, which meant she could hear him just as easily as he could her. He bet his tail she was watching him that very minute.

Indeed she was. She watched him, a wide grin on her face as she kept still inside the bush from which she was hiding. Glancing down next to her, she saw a small rock. Smirking, she wrapped the tip of her wiry tail around the little rock, and tossed it out of the bush. It hit a tree, making a very faint crack, and Mickey looked in the direction instantly. He knew it was another ruse. Turning back around, he glanced around the area, surveying it carefully.

She froze. If she didn't act now, she might be caught. Looking down, she saw yet another small rock. She picked it up in her gloved hand and threw it out into another bush just about a foot from hers, making its leaves shake. She watched as the male mouse zeroed in on the bush.

"All right, I know you're in there," he said, a smirk spreading across his face.

Just a little closer.

He moved close to the bush, inspecting it closely as he advanced on it. His watcher grinned from within her hiding spot; her plan was working. Just a little closer and she would make her move. Mickey stepped up to the bush, and began running his hands through the leaves and branches, trying to feel for his tracker. She grinned as she crouched, her tail twitching playfully. Now to make her move. She jumped out from the bush.

"Gotcha!" Minnie Mouse cried as she pounced her boyfriend, playfully tackling him. Mickey landed on his back in the grass with his girlfriend on top of him, straddling his thighs as her hands rested on his chest. "Got you, Mickey," she giggled, a wide smile on her face as her tail twitched playfully. He chuckled.

"I almost had you," he said.

"Oh, did you now?" she said with a sly smile.

"How did I not find you?" he wondered.

"I used a little... _ingenuity_," she replied with a grin.

"You used a distraction again, didn't you?" he guessed knowingly.

"Yep," she grinned. Both began to chuckle. They loved playing hide and tackle. It was a fun game they made up. It was similar to hide and seek - one hid while the other was the seeker. But in their version, the hider could sneak up on the seeker and tackle them. They loved playing it.

Minnie gently rubbed her hands up and down Mickey's chest and stomach as she sat straddling him, smiling down at him as he smiled up at her. She leaned down to him and gave him a love lick, licking his cheek affectionately, chuckling softly as she did. She was a mouse, after all. As she pulled back up, their eyes and smiles met. After gazing into each other eyes for a moment, he spoke.

"Now it's your turn to find me." She giggled, then leaned down and pecked his lips.

"I'll find you."

"Oh, you will, huh?" he challenged. She grinned.

"Uh-huh. Watch me." She pecked his lips once more before easing off him and helping him stand up.

"I'll get ya this time," he said with a grin.

"We'll see, cutie," she grinned, then winked at her sweetheart as she started walking toward where he came from earlier. As Minnie went to count, Mickey quickly searched for a good hiding spot. He only had a small amount of time to find a spot and get hidden before she came looking for him. He scoured the area, searching for a spot, but figured she'd be sure to check them all. Having a boyfriend that was interested in detective work, and having an interest in it herself, helped Minnie out with this game. She, like him, could spot things other people might miss. Also being a mouse and having a keen sense of hearing, and being able to run fast also gave her an advantage over most other people.

Mickey also had the same keen sense of hearing as her, and he could run as fast as her, too, so the game was matched evenly. Looking up a tree, he figured it was a good hiding place. They were in the part of the park that had a decent amount of trees, bushes and other plant life about. He smirked as he looked up the tree; climbing it would be easy. He easily scurried up the tree and hid amongst the branches and leaves, but made sure to have a good enough view of his seeker. Being a mouse, scurrying up the tree was a cinch. Getting back down might be a little tougher, but he could do it.

Mickey remained silent, listening closely for any sound. And soon enough, his ears twitched as he could hear the faint sounds of footsteps rustling through the grass. Bingo. Right on time. He watched through the leaves as the young, little girl mouse cautiously made her way through the winding trees, keeping a watch out for any sign of her lover. He grinned. If he waited until just the right moment, he could quickly scurry down the tree and catch her by surprise.

"Where could he be..." Minnie pondered to herself as she looked through a bush.

She looked up and scanned the surrounding area. So many places he could be. She didn't mind whether she found him or he found her. It was all fun to her. Neither ever really lost in this game. There was no loser. It was just all fun to both of them. But what was a challenge to them was seeing who could sneak up on the other, catch them by surprise and playfully tackle them. They still loved playing regular hide and seek, but they played their version just as often as the original.

The park was just one of the areas they loved playing at. When they played at the clubhouse, it was more difficult to find one another due to the numerous places to hide. But it was still fun. As Mickey sat up in the tree, watching his girlfriend look for him, he glanced at the branch he was hunkered up on, and noticed a small branch attached to it. Quietly, he wiggled it, testing its strength. It was weak, and could easily be broken off. Break was the key word here. If it made too loud a crack, he'd give his position away. Quietly, he wiggled the branch, giving more effort to snapping it off. With a small snap, it came loose.

However, down below, Minnie heard it. Her ears twitched and she glanced around, keeping an eye out for any sudden movement. Mickey knew if he didn't throw the twig now, he'd surely be found. Acting quickly, he formed his tail into slingshot, pulled back on the branch, and let it go, making a little "sproing" sound as the twig was launched. It flew out of the tree and hit another nearby. Minnie looked in the direction of the sound, but instead of sprinting toward it, she began to walk slowly toward it, keeping an eye out behind her. She had a pretty good guess he was using the same plan she used earlier with the rocks. Though this wasn't the first time either of them had done that. She reasoned she'd check it out just in case he had given himself away, but she was keeping an eye out around herself, too.

Mickey saw this and knew he had to get down another way. He looked around him, and saw a few more branches lower down on the tree trunk; the same ones he used to climb it just moments ago. If he could just get down them without making any noise he'd be able to get her. He quietly placed his foot on one of the branches and slowly pushed it down as far as it would go under his weight. Then he shifted onto the branch, staying at its base to avoid shaking the leaves very much. They made a light rustle, and he held his breath. He glanced back toward the little girl mouse and found her moving onward. Quietly, he shifted his weight down onto the next branch, making the leaves rustle a little, but luckily for him, she was just out of ear shot. He eased down onto the next branch and found himself several feet above the ground. Mickey, as quietly as he could, grabbed hold of the last couple of branches and gently climbed down. As his feet landed softly in the grass, he sighed a breath of relief. Glancing back in the direction of his companion, he began to follow her.

Minnie looked around another tree, being wary of any sounds and visual signs her lover was near. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like leaves rustling behind her, some distance away. Her ears perked and twitched at the sound, and she turned around toward the origin of the sound. Quirking a non-existant brow, she cautiously began walking in the direction of what she heard. In front of her were several trees and bushes - any of which her beau could be hiding in or behind. As she drew closer, she heard some rustling from one of the bushes and saw some of the leaves shake. She smirked; he was near. All she had to do was find him.

Mickey stood up against one of the trees, trying not to be seen. He had found a small rock and thrown it into one of the neighboring bushes, getting Minnie's attention. All he had to do was lure her to that one bush, then he could make his move. He had a few more small rocks in his hand, ready to use them. He knew she was drawing nearer to his position. He managed to peek around the tree just enough to get a glimpse of her, and saw her heading right toward the bush. He began to smirk. He shifted his position, ready to strike.

"Okay, Mickey - I know you're here," she said, a smirk on her face. Mickey jumped from around the tree and sprinted the several feet toward her. She swirled around and saw him just before he caught her.

"Gotcha!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her front pressing against his, and lifted her gently off the ground. Minnie squeaked happily as he picked her up, and soon began to laugh. After twirling her in the air a couple of times, he set her back down on the ground. "I got you this time," he chuckled. She giggled her melodic giggle that he loves as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I'm glad you did," she smiled, then leaned up and kissed him on his lips. "I almost had you. How did I miss you?" she wondered when she pulled back. He grinned slyly.

"I used a little ingenuity like you."

"You distracted me, too, didn't you?" she guessed with a knowing grin.

"You got it," he replied with a chuckle. She chuckled, too, then touched her nose to his. After nuzzling noses for a couple seconds, both pulled back and smiled. "Well, we each won a game."

"Now we're even," she said. Mickey then glanced around and noticed an apple tree a few yards from them.

"All this has made me a little hungry. How about a little snack?" he suggested. Minnie looked to where her boyfriend had been and noticed the tree, too.

"Sure. I could go for a little snack," she replied. They stepped over to the tree and realized the apples were higher up than they thought. "Wow. Those apples are are pretty high up."

"Too bad we couldn't get Toodles. Then we could use a Mousekatool to help us reach them," Mickey said.

"Yeah, but Toodles can only give us Mousekatools when the clubhouse is up, and when you've done the dance," Minnie reminded him.

"Well then," he said stepping up to the tree trunk. "We'll just have to get them the old fashioned way." He started to climb, but she wasn't fond of the idea.

"I don't know, Mickey. That's really high up," she said, sounding worried.

"Aw, don't worry, Min. I'm a mouse - I'll scurry up there, get us a couple of apples, then scurry back down."

"I don't want an apple that bad," she said. She was hoping to dissuade him from climbing up the tree. She would way rather not have an apple than to risk him getting hurt.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," he assured her.

"I'm always going to worry, Mickey. That'll never change," she said with a little smile. He returned it.

"I'll be careful. Besides, you know what they say: 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away'." With that, he began to climb.

"It won't keep the doctor away if you fall and get hurt," she pointed out uneasily as she watched him climb. "Please be careful, Mickey," she told him in a worried voice. She stood at the base of the tree, watching every move he made, and hoping and praying he'd make it down safely. She thought that, should he fall, she'd be there to catch him, or at least cushion his fall. Mickey climbed up the tree rather easily, and reached a branch that had some bright red, juicy apples on it. As he climbed atop the branch, he picked one of them.

"Here they come," he called down.

"Ready," Minnie called back up, extending her hands outward. He dropped the first apple and she caught it with ease. "Got it!" He then picked the last one and dropped it, and she caught it, and set it down with the other. "Okay. Now please come down from there before you fall." Mickey climbed down to a lower branch, then jumped off of it. The little girl mouse gasped - first in fear, then her fear turned into being awed. He did two front flips in the air on his decent and landed right on his feet, perfectly fine.

"Ta-da!" he said. She was amazed. She had seen him pull tricks like that before and it never failed to amaze her.

"Bravo!" she cheered as she clapped. "Oh, Mickey, that was amazing!" She stepped close to him and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, gee, thanks," he smiled humbly. "It wasn't that high up."

"Still - I'm glad you're back on the ground," she said with a relieved smile. He then picked up one of the apples and handed it to her. "Here you go." She smiled as she took it from his hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The young mouse couple then kicked back underneath the tree as they started on their snack.

"Thanks for getting this apple, Mickey. I really appreciate it," Minnie smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, kiddo. It was no problem," Mickey replied with a smile. Before long, they had finished their apples and all that remained were the cores. Then Minnie got a sly idea. She turned to her sweetheart with a playful and cute smile and held up the apple core.

"Apple core." Mickey caught on and followed.

"Baltimore."

"Who's your friend?"

"You." She gave him a playful peck on his cheek and giggled as she pulled back. He decided that she wasn't going to be the only one to play this game, and held up his apple core.

"Apple core." She grinned, following his lead.

"Baltimore."

"Who's your friend?"

"You." She gave him another playful peck on his cheek. He kissed her cheek and both chuckled as they smiled at one another.

"What do you say we kick back for a bit and let our snacks go down?" he asked after a moment.

"Sure," she nodded. They curled up together under the tree, watching the clouds float by in the spring breeze. Minnie lay with her head on Mickey's shoulder and one arm around him. He had one arm around her and his other behind his head. "Isn't this relaxing, Mickey?" Minnie sighed softly, nuzzling her boyfriend. "Just you and me in the park on this peaceful day. It's like we're the only two people alive." He hugged her closer and felt her do so, too. "I love springtime," she said, giving a soft sigh.

"Me, too," he agreed. "It feels great outside today."

"Yeah." She looked up at him with a cute smile. "I also love that we can come out and play and just spend the whole day together."

"I love that, too," he said. They shared a smile, and gazed into each others brown eyes. Mickey then leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead, and she sighed softly in response. As their eyes met again, Mickey got a sneaky idea. With his one hand that rested on her side, he started to tickle her, making her giggle. After a few seconds, he stopped. "It's fun to tickle you," he chuckled. She giggled.

"It's fun being tickled." Then she smiled a sneaky smile, and began to tickle him, making the both of them laugh. After a bit, she stopped. "It's fun to tickle you, too," she giggled. He grinned mischievously and started to tickle her again, making the young girl mouse squeak and squeal with laughter as she squirmed in his hands. She instinctively sat up as he sat up with her, continuing with his tickle attack. After a bit, he stopped and let her catch her breath. "You're sneaky, you know that?" she grinned.

"Guilty as charged," he shrugged. Then he chuckled. "But I can't help it." She giggled, then smiled mischievously and started her own tickle attack on him. Both laughed as she tickled him, making him squirm a little in her hands. After a little bit, she ceased, letting him catch his breath. "You're sneaky too, ya know," he grinned.

"Guilty as charged. I can't help it," she grinned, then chuckled. Then, smiling playfully, she giggled as she glomped him, wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her, and both began to laugh as they started rolling down the little hill. They held each other and laughed as they tumbled over one another down the hill together. They looked like two little balls of black as they rolled down the hill. They stopped in a small field of flowers that lay nestled at the bottom of the hill, with Minnie laying on top of Mickey. As their laughter softly died down, both just gazed into each others deep brown eyes as they smiled lovingly at one another.

Minnie gently trailed her right index finger along the bottom of Mickey's left ear, tickling it, and making him chuckle, as well as her giggle. Then she leaned down and grazed her lips softly over his, and couldn't help but moan as her senses tingled from it. After a few seconds, they slowly broke the kiss as their eyes met again. A gentle breeze began to blow, getting their attention. They broke their gaze and she eased off him and both sat up, looking around where they were.

It was beautiful. There were hundreds of flowers, all of different varieties, growing together in this area. The wind carried the petals from the flowers gently through the air, and the flowers swayed gently in the gentle breeze. It was a very beautiful sight. But what made it even more special was that they were experiencing this moment together. Glancing down, Mickey gently picked a flower from the ground, and turned to Minnie with a shy smile.

"A flower for the most beautiful flower here," he said. Minnie's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed, taking the little flower from him. She leaned close and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you." She glanced at the flower for a second, then back up to him as she was inspired by an idea. "Could you put it on me?"

"Sure," he replied. He took the flower, and as she leaned her head down a bit, gently placed it in her hair in front of her left ear, just in front of her bow. As she looked back up at him, their eyes and smiles met again.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment, before both glanced out over the flowers again, enjoying the peaceful and serene setting. Minnie glanced back to Mickey and giggled when she saw him laying on his back with his arms behind his head. Glancing over, she picked up a flower and gently began to pull off one petal at a time.

"He loves me. He loves me a lot. He loves me even more-" Mickey grinned as he sat up, slipping one arm around his girlfriend's waist as he kissed and nuzzled the side of her neck.

"I love you more than that."

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled with a chuckled. Her heart fluttered again, and her spine shuttered pleasurably at the feel of his hot breath caressing her skin. She turned her head and kissed him on his cheek. After sharing a smile, she picked up a flower and handed it to him. "You're turn, baby." He took it and began to pick the petals off one at a time.

"She loves me. She loves me a lot. She loves me even more than that-" She chuckled as she circled her arms around his neck.

"I love you even more than that. I love you so much." She smooched his lips, then both smiled at one another. Mickey then lay down on his back again, and Minnie snuggled next to him, the side of her head touching his as her ear overlapped his. They also interlaced their fingers together. They lay in peaceful silence as they watched the clouds float by. "This has been such a swell day," she said, sighing softly as she nuzzled her head against his.

"Yeah, it has been," he agreed. He turned to her. "So, you've had fun today, huh?" She rolled onto her side and rested her hand on his chest, smiling warmly.

"I've had a lot of fun today." He smiled.

"Me, too." She leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips, rubbing his chest with her hand. As he kissed her back, her tail curled and twitched and she moaned, feeling her body tingle from his kiss. After several seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away a little, their eyes and smiles meeting.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled back. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest as he pulled her close, and both lay there together, loving this moment they were sharing together. Mickey and Minnie had a great time in the park playing together. To them, the day was special just because they got to spend it together. Neither could have asked for a better day to play in the park.

THE END

* * *

Squad Unit 19: The apple core thing was used in the Donald Duck cartoon, "Donald's Applecore", 1952. And the flower petals part came from "The Three Musketeers", 2004.


End file.
